L&W
by mimi0992891
Summary: Myra Curry is a fictional character i made up, she works for the SAS the story is first person through her but also sometimes i will change the point of view to another character just so you can see how other characters feel about her...Price, Soap, Roach, Yuri and Nikolai are the main Cod characters you will see other character might be made up or other Cod soldiers.
1. Chapter 1

**(Please keep in mind that i know nothing about the military so i make stuff up but keep it simple also i recreated several scenarios from cod Series) **

W & L

**Chapter One: ****Delta**

_2011_

"Myra." Delta operator 'Sandman' called to me.

I had just started hooking up the new C4 explosive, after the first bomb failed. We are trying to break into the house Chamber where the Russian congress meets. That's where we'll find Volk, Makarov right hand man. Makarov started World War 3, by calmly passed through a New York airport, shooting and killing anybody with a beating heart. Sending the message to the United Sates that he's a cold blooded killer ready to attack and firmly hates our people. Shortly after the massacre US government sent out troops to attack Russia head on but these actions did not scare Makarov or his men it was his will just like he wanted it. The war wasn't just America against Makarov but the world… thousands and thousands of Americans and Russians died every day. Until the U.S. decided to create a task force of the best soldiers in the world, also known as S.A.S Special Air Service. The S.A.S included a Delta Team and Task force 141. I am the only female in the immediate S.A.S because I'm the only RSN, who has worked under Makarov before. Me a Registered Scientist Nurse at only the age of 25 now 28. It would take the average person 10 years to get a ranking like mines but working with Makarov he made sure I got it within 5 years. He also trained me with the highest ranked soldiers, skilled in combat and weapons. I guess you can say I was his little prodigy. Well big prodigy. No man mans puts that much work into a woman he doesn't trust to be of greatness.

"Pull the C4 out we just got word that Volk is on the run" Sandman ordered.

We all quickly loaded our guns up and headed out the door, Volk was running and we are going to catch him. Once we were outside Gaz and Frost ran to the car to circle around the avenue while the rest of us traveled on foot. A man tall as 7 feet came charging towards me I slid down on both my knees to miss his punch. Then put one shot in his back using my standard 9mm hand gun but it didn't seem to faze the tall man. He turn around to punch down on me, I pulled my AK47 off my back and swung the end of it up his chin. Knocking him to the floor with seven bullets pressing his chest from my gun. It was easy for me to shoot my way through the road killing everyone in my sight before I caught up with Sandman. We were already under heavy fire, Sandman turn away to reload his gun I kept shooting until my AK had no more ammo.

"We could really use that care package right now Truck!" He called in pressing down on his ear piece. Truck floated in a nearby chopper waiting to assist us when needed.

"Got it. On the way" he responded.

"You think Volk might have known we were coming." I said sarcastically

"Bastard." Sandman said, he could see Volk getting into an escape vehicle. Truck dropped the package down about five feet in front of us.

"Should I pick you up?" he asked.

"No!" Sandman said, we moved quickly.

I pulled out the all black MP5 and Sandman grabbed a MP9, my second favorite gun. My first favorite being an AK47, so much that I kept the empty one strapped to my back. "Pull the car around that bastard Volk thinks he's getting away!" Sandman called to Gaz and Frost through his headset. I fired my gun off killing at least 20 men. If the terrorist were any closer to me id snap their neck. Gaz pulled up to us scratching the wheel, we hop in without the car performing a solid stop. Immediately Gaz was on Volk's getaway car tail.

"This fat goat thinks he's gonna get away" Gaz yelled in his thick British accent. I and Sandman set on our knees in the back shooting the cars behind us. One car hit our bumper knocking me on my ass; my head hit the steal slot behind me.

"Myra get in the passenger seat I'll take the back with Sandman!" Frost offered.

I reloaded my MP and aimed it to the left of me out Frost's window "No!" I shot the driver in the car beside him knocking them off the trial. "Now focus on your own spot" I finished. I turned back around my gun lit up at the other cars, better yet truck-tanks that chased us. Their fire gear was big and powerful even suppressing our own but I and Sandman aim was way more efficient. Making it easy to take down the armored trucks as well as the armored. We were chased through stadiums and city halls. They hit us heavy, we hit them harder. Narrowing it down to two more vehicles close enough to attack us.

"Myra cover me!" Sandman turned to aim at Volk's car in front of us. I scooted over to the middle of the back to finish off the cars behind us. Sandman shot bullets all into Volk's car causing it to flip over several times. Finally the car landed on all four wheels. Frost used on shot to kill everyman in the car besides Volk. Gaz smashed Volk car into a wall with him being the only passenger alive, we stopped.

"Rabbit vehicle down! Get out!" Sandman yelled. He ran directly to the front window of Volk's car punching him in the face. "C'mere asshole!" he pulled Volk through the front window onto the hood of the car. "This is Metal 0-1! Jackpot! Volk secure" he called in to the head quarters, still slamming Volk onto the car. "Aren't you, you son of a bitch." Sandman choked Volk, knocking his own helmet of his head revealing his matted dark hair. Sandman couldn't be more then 5 years older than me.

"Bring him in for interrogation. We'll extract any Intel he has on Makarov" Overload ordered to all of us through the head sets.

Sandman dragged Volk on the ground.

"It's your own men you need to interrogate" Volk wined.

"Right Myra?" Volk pin pointed me.

"The fuck is he talking about?" Gaz aggressively asked.

"She's Makarov's betrayer what makes you think she won't be yours? Once a trader always a trader!" Volk squealed. I kicked in his stomach.

"Hell is he talking about Essie?" Sandman questioned. All eyes were on me.

"I guess you all weren't briefed on the fact that I used to work for Makarov." I answered, walking towards the chopper coming to us.

Sandman grabbed my arm. "No I wasn't! Can I trust you?"

"How long have I been having your back!" I yanked out his grasp.

"Not long enough for me to answering that question for you" He said. It was the first time in 2years of us working together that Sandman had look at me as if I was some criminal.

We were silent for a second as if both of us had something else we wanted to say.

"Yes you can trust me." I answered emotionless.

Sandman and Frost grabbed Volk's arms without as much as a reaction to the news about me they just learned. Gaz didn't look at me at all. We walked towards the helicopter but were paused by a RPG landing a few miles ahead of us.

"Truck we are going under attack fire the rounds from the copter!" Sandman spoke.

Truck pulled around and started firing shots to the men surrounding us. We put our guns back into action firing heavy. We didn't have to blow too hard Truck took them all out effortlessly.

"Whoohoo! First rounds on me Truck!" Sandman said referring to the bar.

"Good looking out!" Frost complimented Truck.

Just when we figure we would be safe, more men appear outside the white building pulling out heavy fire arm. So heavy Truck couldn't hang on.

"The fire is too deep, it's gonna pull me down I have to circled the block!" Truck lifted the helicopter higher in the air.

"Do what you have to do to get us out of here!" Sandman pulled Volk behind a wall with him so he could reload. I took a stand with Frost further in the front eliminating each man out more than two at a time. Frost pulled up to the next wall in front us; I figured the pace we were going now would keep us there all day. So I took refuge and moved from behind the wall knocking the first Russian soldier I crossed with my fist and the one behind him received a kick to the chin killing him instantly. The closest soldier after that, I just broke his neck before pulling out my 9mm and putting one solid shot in each of the five Russian's head that stood in front me. I wasted no time before I went after the others. Sandman grabbed me pulling us out the way of another RPG attack.

"Focus!" he yelled at me. Before protecting me against a hiding Russian attacker. He slammed the guy into the wall until he was blood dead. Another soldier grabbed my arm trying to pull me along side while shooting at Sandman and Frost. I snapped his wrist than snapped his neck. Just then I realized Makarov's men were trying to kill everyone but me. Makarov didn't want them to kill me but kidnap me if ever in contact. This could only mean…

Makarov needs me.

Truck pulled back around and we boarded the helicopter with Volk before more men approached.

That same evening at headquarters I wanted to go to General Shepherd and tell him about Makarov orders to kidnap me. He was the only General present to us at this time. He gave the orders and we followed. When I walked in Shepherd's tint, he was sitting down talking to Sandman.

"Just the girl we were looking for" General Shepherd greeted me with a friendly hand. I don't like shepherd…..

Did I trust him?

Maybe.

"Because….." I started.

"We have decided to switch you over" Shepherd 'announced'.

"Switch over?" I was puzzled.

"Yes, we realized your skills are way above Delta team so we are moving you to Task Force 141" he said.

I heard a lot about task force 141, people said they are the best of the best. Two guys named Price and Mactavish are the head men. They say Price is old and Mactavish is handsome. So the women say. I've met neither of them formally yet. Really I didn't plan to, my place started with Delta team and when I ended the war it would be with Delta.

"Not interested." I was solid. "I'm not giving you a choice." Shepherd sneered.

No doubt in my mind Sandman asked him to do this because I worked with Makarov. How could he be so stupid I nearly sacrificed myself on several occasions to save his life. Now I'm being traded over to a new team!

"Why are you doing this to me?" I directed my question to Sandman.

Sandman stood up preparing to leave "Its's best for my team, if you are lying Price will get it out of you."

"Fuck Price!" I startled myself.

"Well the hell with you too Princess." John Price stood in the doorway holding an USAS 12 up across his shoulders.

"I'm not your princess." I didn't really acknowledge his presence.

"Watch ya mouth, that's your knew Captain your speaking to." Shepherd smirked lifting his thick reddish mustache. After he said that, I looked over to John Price he stood about 6 feet even in height and couldn't be no older than 60 but no younger than 50.

"John Price? My new Captain." My two feet approached him.

"That is I." he had a faint British accent.

"I'm sorry if I was rude sir." I decided to apologize it wasn't his fault I was angry. "My name's Myra Curry" I reached out for a hand shake.

"Dr. Curry." Sandman's attitude became light when he spoke.

John Price shook my hand "Welcome to the Task force Myra."

"You will need this." He handed me the USAS 12.

I took the gun "I've never used one of these before. I will practice first thing tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? That's for tonight." John chucked out.

"Captain Mactavish and his men need some assistance at the Gulag. Seems as though the Navy didn't care who they released fire power on, it complicated the mission." Said Shepherd.

"The Navy has stopped firing for now but it's too late we need to move in" John Price made his way through the door.

"Well come on!" he called to me.

I looked back at Sandman. He nodded his head towards me and I flew out behind John. Nikolai drove us out to the Gulag, it took about 2 hours. This had to be the very first time I'd been in Nikolai's presence. He was not Delta nor Task force but just a neutral British loyalist. The lack of work he ever did with us made me completely positive he favored the Task Force more than Delta. Nikolai looked more Spanish than British, his hair dark and cut, his skin one shade lighter than my own honey brown completion. Of course I did accumulate a tan over the past few days. It's been hot in Russian. Nikolai reminded me of my brother, my brother who Makarov killed right in front of me in order to test my loyalty to him. He took the life of a 14 year old boy just to prove a point. I had to hold back my tears in order to keep his men from firing their guns at me. I can still remember the fear and tears in my little brothers eyes…

"Myra let's go!" Captain Price jump out the car, he woke me up from the horrible memories. And just like that I was focused.

"I won't be able to radio in to Soap so I'm gonna need you to stand by in case we need assistance. "he told Nikolai.

Soap?

"Let's go Myra."

I followed behind my new Captain into the ally, my gun ready to fire.

"We're going to sneak through this window. It's two guard inside so get your knife out and be ready." He spoke quietly and more calmly than Sandman ever was. We snuck in pacing ourselves towards the two guards and killed them each with a knife in the throat.

"Watch my back I'm stepping out into the hallway." He whispered. "There's a whole army of them out here." He peeked out.

All of a sudden we could hear several gun shots and voices, Captain pulled his head back in as the guards ran towards the action.

"Let's go looks like we've been bought time!"

I followed him until we end up back outside; it was dark and now raining a little. I didn't want to get my hair wet, I just washed it, so I put on a knit cap.

We stopped at a hill overlooking a 'load off' where some guards didn't acknowledge the fight going on inside. The stuff out here must be very important.

"We're going down there, you move when I move. Do as I do. Understand?" Captain Price ordered.

I didn't respond I just followed him down the hill, I was like a little baby cub with her papa. John Price made me feel young and stupid he was extremely skilled and tactical. I watched him slit the first guy throat then pulled him back behind a truck. Before that he took out the two guards next to him without so much as a sound or help from me.

"Let's go!" He came back for me.

We moved closer to the doors.

"Only shoot what you can kill." He said.

I shot the first man I could see clean in the head. Then threw a knife straight through the neck of the guy in front of Captain without so much as a sound. How about that Old man.

"Ugh you might need that knife." Captain Price said in disapproval.

I pulled out another small knife and dangled it between my fingers.

"Good." He said.

We ran over to a wall alongside the main entrance. I'm guessing there must have been a total of 20 men left or something like that.

"Permission to take out the rest of the squirrels' captain." I asked.

"Let those Muppets have it child." He granted

I pulled the tops off two frag grenades and placed them behind my back, quickly walking over near the group of men. Just as they looked at me I tossed the grenades at them than loaded off my gun.

30 second kills my new record.

"Good job, come on through here." He stepped into one of the holes in the wall my bombs created. I did the same.

The room we walked into look like a cafeteria.

"Fuck you!" a Russian guard rushed over attacking Captain Price.

Before I could help him there was another large explosion breaking a new hole into the wall in front us. Captain Price broke the Russian's neck and used him to slam down on the first guy to walk through the wall. He took the guards gun and held it to the man's face.

"Drop it!" a man taller than Captain Price with a neatly cut Mohawk held a black and gold pistol to his head.

"Soap?" Captain questioned.

"Price?" the man had a Scottish accent.

"This belongs to you sir." He turns the black and gold gun over to Price.

Price took the gun.

"Who is she?" a dark skin man asked. All the men turned to me.

All of a sudden the ceiling started to fall and the walls were barricading on us, the whole building was going to fall apart.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here! Move! Move!" Soap yelled pushing us north.

"Go! Go! Go!" Soap continued.

I could see the helicopter at the end of the hall we ran down.

"There's the chopper! Get ready to jump!" yelled Soap.

I was prepared myself to jump before the ceiling in front us collapse.

"Go back! Go back! We'll find another way out." Soap pulled us back and pushed down into an open space with a solid hole in the ceiling. "This way! This way!"

"It's a dead end!" the dark skin man panicked

"6-4 where the hell are you over!" Soap paced

Some of the ceiling wall barricading on the young man Price had knocked down.

"Roach is down! Roach!" Soap called to him.

I and Price both ran over to help "Roach" out the wall.

"You ok." I held his arm "Don't move to fast you could break a bone.

"What are you a fucking nurse?" Roach was being sarcastic.

"Yes." I said.

"Whatever you're gonna do Soap, do it fast!" Price was hasty.

Soap shot a single flare out the biggest hole in the ceiling. The chopper found us and they sent a thick black rope through the hole for us to clip onto.

Soap gestured for us to move quickly. "Hook up!"

"Hang on!" Captain Price said.

And we were air craft out the building before it burst into flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: ****Task Force 141**

I wanted to sleep, I really did. But when you get no sleep it makes it much harder to remember how to sleep. At least for me it does. In just one day I lost my team, joined a new team, and almost became barbeque in an exploding gulag.

"Get up princess there's someone I want you to meet." Prince peeked through my tint. It was nicely closed off to block the sun.

I stepped outside in my racer top mini dress that could pass for being a shirt. The Scottish man for from two days ago "Soap" stood next to Price.

"Myra this is John Mactavish a.k.a Soap." "Soap this is Myra Curry."

We shook hands.

"Please to meet you."

Soap was just as handsome as woman said he'd be, he had icy blue eyes and faint dimples in his cheeks, they only showed when he spoke. His trimmed Mohawk was pretty cool too.

"Oh and this is Simon Riley a.k.a Ghost" Price stopped the man wearing a skeleton mask and sunglasses.

"Hey" I put my hand out for him to shake.

"what's a skirt doing in the task force." He commented before walking off without shaking my hand.

Obvious he was sexes.

_**2012**_

It's been months since I've joined the Task Force. What a _wakeup _call working with these men has been. Price and Soap are both incredible at what they do but still very different. Soap, who was more hardcore and liked to improvise during a mission. While Price stayed calm cool and collective. And Ghost, Ghost could hack through the White House computer passcodes if necessary.

"Myra you finished?" Price asked…again.

I was in the middle of surgery working on a cancer patient but Price needed me to join him in the mountains mission. I was the only one left from the Task force to accompany him and Roach in the Russian hills. The other members were already on their way to the base.

"You can't just rush these things Price!" I said.

I extracted the tumor from out my patient's chest. He immediately went into cardio arrest. We were still in Russia so the medical supplies we had wasn't enough to save a single cancer patient. I ran over to grab some plastic foil and placed it over where my patient was starting to bleed from the removal of his tumor.

"Meet me at the jeep in 5 or I'm leaving without you." Price rushed out.

I looked over to one of our other top surgeons, Lisa and asked her "Can you finish this?"

"Get out of here Myra I got this!" she shoved me out the way.

I ran to where Price and Roach were gathered to leave. Roach gave me a bigger coat that the small chic one I was wearing.

"It's colder up there near the mountain." He said.

Roach was one of my unofficial best friends of the Task force; we both were fairly new and around the same age. We were kind of close he even asked me out to dinner once; I turned him down for fear of dating someone on the task force would distract me and nothing I mean nothing comes before my job.

"Glad you could join us." Price said.

We drove out to Salonika, where Soap assisted us from the chopper plane. The weather was colder just like Roach said. Since arriving to the enemy base there has been no sign of hostel activity. We nested up into the mountains top hill until Soap gave us the ok to go.

"Price I can barely see Roach's shoot in my satellite feed to much interference. Do you see him? Over." Soap spoke through the radio.

Price used his scope to find Roach laid out just ahead of us.

"I got him. We're going to head northwest to the sub base." He said.

Soap replied. "Copy that. The rest of the team landed with Ghost pretty far from the east."

"Tell them to stick with the mission plan. We will regroup possible." Price ordered. "Roach, Myra follow me and stay out of sight."

We let Price lead us down into the white forest filled with drizzles of snow drops. I put a silencer onto my AK47. My knees were already starting to burn a little from being down in the snow. We ran up towards the red ropes, choppers flew passed us carrying heavy SUVs filled with weapons. Strangely none of their military was around at the time which had to mean the Gods were on our side today. I kept checking my scope to see further ahead of us.

"Contact enemy patrol 30 meters to our front." I warned.

Price moved up attaching his body to the closet tree ahead of us, me and Roach stayed behind.

"Good eye." Roach complimented.

We all aimed our weapons at the men passing by us.

"Five men, automatic rifles, frag grenades. One German Shepherd." Price described them.

"Dogs. I hate dogs." Soap commented.

"These Russian dogs are like pussycats compared to the ones in Pripyat." Price replied.

Soap chuckled over the radio. "Rodger that."

We continued to move ahead being quick on our feet and smart with actions.

"Convoy coming, get out of sight!" Price whispered loud.

"We should take them out." I suggested.

"Easy now." Price started. "Don't do anything stupid."

More men walked towards us.

"We're just going to let them pass?" Roach asked, he was more anxious than me. We remained quiet.

"Eh two men stopped for a smoke Myra take one out I'll drop the other." Price said.

I put my scope on the one furthest to the left and shot sending two bullets in his head. Price hit the other guy in the chest. And we moved out.

"Three more let's take them all out." Price said.

We all shot our weapons killing the patrol in front of us. It was easy and smooth.

'Beautiful." Price complimented on our shooting skills.

There was only a matter of time before the bodies were found by others. So we picked up the pace a little. I snuck behind a single patrolling officer and snapped his neck using my right arm, a little trick I learned from Ghost. We continued to push ahead. I switched from my AK to the 9mm; I wanted to be able to move quickly on my feet just in case our mission was compromised.

"Soap our Intel was off. The Russians have mobile SAMs." Price radioed over.

"Roger that." Soap confirmed.

Price, Roach and I all took a knee down as a loud fire approached us.

"Incoming! Run! Into the woods let's go let's go!" Price yelled.

I was side by side with Roach running into the forest. Massive gun fire exploded through the snow. Like a true leader Price led us through the attack, trees burning briefly with fire, my knees buckled in and I tripped over a huge rock. Roach helped me up but let me go to fast. My body had to drag my feet ahead. A fallen tree truck separated me from my other two teammates. I went high around the small hill the branch fell over, catching up to Price before Roach. The noise from the tanks clouded our ears.

"Slow down their vehicles can't follow us this far.' Price said "Let them pass."

"Looks like they are looking for us." Roach held his weapon ready to fire.

At this point more patrol men were unleashed. We wanted for them to pass, every step we made became more cautious until it felt like we weren't moving at all.

"Three men snow patrol take them out or leave them be, your choice." Price said to me and Roach.

I shot killing all three men before Roach could even aim his gun, I wanted to be the best so if killing a couple Russian guards would help my aim strive to get even better I felt it was well worth the risk.

"Nicely done." Said Price. Roach rolled his eyes at me.

Our foot prints formed in the tall snow.

"Another dog patrol take them out or try to slip pass, your call." He told us again.

I shot the dog first them went for the kill on the two men but Roach shot way before I did killing them both. Disappointed I was every kill we could get I wanted it, so Roach was making this a competition to me. Price did this on purpose…?

12 more men passed by there was too many, I was tempted but not stupid. Price gave us no options on this call we had to let them pass. Roach and I followed Price up the base camps bridge until we were on a hill top overlooking the village. We all got down on our stomachs.

"Soap what's the status of our air craft." Price called in.

"A UVA loaded with AGM's is in route to your position." Soap responded.

"Rodger that, this ridge is perfect. Roach take control of the predator drone." Said Price.

Roach pulled out the prone laptop and it turned on immediately shooting out predator but something stopped it…

"Bollocks!" Price gasped.

"What just happened?" Soap panicked.

"There's mobile SAMs in the village, it just shot down our predator." I spoke.

"Soap we need another predator, you two lets go." Price ordered. We slide down the hill with our Captain. Once we hit the base with our two feet men were already firing weapons on us.

"Looks like they know we are here, grabbed another gun." Price said we were hiding behind a weapon care package.

Excitement ran up my spine just as my blood did, this is what I've been looking forward to guns firing at me men trying to kill us from every angle, never knowing if you will survive or not. I wanted blood on my hands now! I took the silencer of my gun prepared to shoot, than a red dot AK caught my eye. I wanted to kill with that. I could see Ghost and the other in front of my view. They ran from the east to where we sat.

"Check your fire! Friendlies coming at your 12." Ghost warned us, his British accent strong.

I fired my weapon at the men standing in front the first village building.

Me and Price approached the area where Ghost was under fire.

"Nice work on them SAMs" Price said to Ghost.

"Thanks but we better get moving those explosions are going to attract a lot of attention." Ghost tried to catch his breath.

I focused on shooting Worm followed me forward. A couple more Russians stood near a Cherokee, it only took one shot for me to send a bullet through the exhaust tank blowing the truck up with them.

"Myra can I get you on the next predator prone?" Ghost asked.

"No." I said, all I wanted to do was use the last of this red dot AK I had.

"I got it." Price took out his predator laptop and starting firing SAMs. He took out everyman on the west side of us. I did would I could to get a few shots on my own but he had them all. Still more were coming.

I wanted to get higher up to proclaim more view.

"Ghost lead me up to where the balcony is we're sure to cover more ground that way!" I assured him.

"Gotcha!"

I followed Ghost path.

"AGM missile is online." Soap let us know.

We were under too much fire for any one of us to sit and control a missile at the moment. Still the pressure was on for us to stop the bomb from reaching air, the whole main reason we were here. If they launch their missile bomb into Russian it could put more eyes on the U.S almost make it seem like they did it.

"Multiple confirmed kills, nice work." Soap confirmed. This could only mean Roach found time to fire off the SAMs, after all he does worship Soap and probably wants to impress him. Price caught up to where me and Ghost were, we hadn't made it to the balcony yet. I needed to get the number of the dealer these Russians received their guns from. Whatever they shot at us packed more power than the RPG rifles.

AGM missile is online again." Soap repeated.

"I got this one too." Roach said.

I knew it.

I continued to follow Ghost , Price was behind me.

"Soap we met up with Ghost and the other we're headed to the sub." Price moved pass Ghost and I.

"Rodger that. The second predator is almost in position. Make it count these things don't grow on trees." Soap said.

At this point me Ghost and Price all had our guns aimed to the headquarters.

"The submarine is just ahead. Myra softens up their defense with a predator." Price ordered.

"I don't want…."

"That's an order!" Price cut me off.

I took out my prone laptop and made a mental note to always forget it in my future missions.

"Watch for flashing strobes. That's us." Ghost warned me.

Yeah my aim was too good for that I would never hit my own teams strobes. To make things quick I just shot a SAM at the first helicopter on top the base camp causing their building to explode.

"I assumed that was Myra being a show off." Roach responded to my explosion.

"You know it." Ghost snickered.

"Either way that got their attention the whole base is on alert! better move fast you have two minutes!" Soap was hasty."We're moving." Price said.

And we moved quickly. Shooting back at anyone who shot at us. The sniper scope on my rifle became handy for the times when I could get to close to shoot. I still was able to kill a decent amount from a far. One man caught me off guard and snuck up from my right side almost knocking me out with his gun, I took my knife and stabbed him in the neck.

"I can see the subs!" Ghost yelled.

We had finally reached the balcony top where the launch codes were all we had to do was punch in the unable passcode Shepherd provided. Only me and Ghost knew the code.

"Myra hurry put the passcode in!" Ghost rushed.

I didn't do it I stood there still firing my weapon.

"Myra put the passcode in now!"

At this point I had decided since I was a U.S citizen no matter how easy it would have made our next few mission or no matter if this stopped our enemies trap, that missile needed to go off we needed to stop the sub with their own sub. So I choose to let it go. Ghost tried to get past me I knocked him off the balcony, he landed on one of the SAS members.

"Price Myra is opening the doors on the Silo!" Ghost screamed.

Price was positioned in the tech room just in case we needed help stopping them. But he did nothing the doors continued to open.

"Price I repeat the Silo doors are opening!" Ghost panicked.

"Good." Price said.

"Missile in the air! Missile in the air! Code black! Code black!" Ghost was shocked.

Back at our own base camp, no one spoke to me not even Price even though he agrees with my idea to unleash the missile he too still stayed quiet. We were now in Brazil for a little while so the weather was much more heated and damaging. A whole week slipped right under me, like I even noticed I was too busy studying to pass my boards I was still a doctor. Even during PT training I managed to practice my exact explanation I would get to the board chairs. While I was working with Makarov he assisted that I wait to finished my board test so that I could continue to work for him with no interruptions. Should have known it was only for the greater good of himself…Bastard.

"Myra!" Roach walked into my room.

"Studying." I held my pencil in the air.

He leaned on my desk "Just listen up for a sec."

I leaned back in my chair and looked at him, Roach was 6 feet tall, honey skin, blue eyes, and boyish looks. His real name was Gary Sanderson.

"You do realize the military will be up your ass about what happened at that Russian base?" He questioned.

"And..." I didn't care.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked.

"A few people dying just to save millions sounds about right to me." I responded.

He then said "Our goal in the SAS is to save everyone."

"I must work for the wrong people then." I sassed

"You worked for Makarov that's the wrong people." He leaned up.

"At least Makarov had the right idea."

"God your too beautiful to be this narcissistic." He chuckled.

I laid my head on my hand. "You're the boy all the girls want."

"Actually that's kind of what I'm here to talk to you about..." He started.

"Oh no I don't want you…"

"Calm down it's not you I want, it Jennifer Price" he said.

Jennifer was Captain Price's daughter, she would come to our base time to time as an intern she wanted to be a medical soldier on call for the SAS. I have met her a few times but I wouldn't really consider her a friend of mine. She was my height, same blue eyes as Roach, but dark brown hair, she was beautiful. Kind of surprise Price could make such a lovely creature.

"Well go get her!" I insisted.

Roach smiled at me "I already have, I'm going to propose to her when she comes back next week"

I was confused as to what Roach wanted from me then at this point.

"I need you to talk to Price, put in a good word for me so I can ask him for his daughter had in marriage." Roach said.

"Why would Price listen to me.?"

"Price favors you almost as much as he favors his golden boy Soap." He said.

"I think Soap is who you should talk to about that, He is also a captain Price will listen to his opinion more than mines." I referred.

"C'mon Myra."

"If she says no, you're a handsome man I'm sure you will find someone else here" I assured him.

"Are you kidding me every girl has their eye on Mactavish." He winced.

"Excuse me" John "Soap" Mactavish leaned against my doorway.

"Lover boy here wants to purpose to Price's daughter." I announced.

"Thanks Myra." Roach was being sarcastic.

"Good luck with that." Soap was uninterested. "I'm going to Brazil to capture Rojas I want you two on my squad."

"Looks like Myra can't go, she's studying for boards." Roach was playing with me.

"Studying can wait, I'm in." I didn't hesitate.


End file.
